Rainbow
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Ia -kaidou Jin- benar-benar mengharapkan hari di mana mereka semua bisa tersnyum bersama tanpa teringat akan beban dan penderitaan akan cekikan dari belenggu ikatan itu. Danball Senki -BanJinYuuya


Kaidou jin, duduk lemas di lantai dengan menumpukan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya. Ditatapnya tangan kiri yang baru saja diperban—tidak rapi, warna putihnya ternoda oleh bercak darah dari luka yang belum disteril. Bunyi yang statis terdengar nyaring dalam ruangan, berpadu dengan bunyi rebusan stew (yang ia masak sekenanya karena tangannya baru terluka) yang nyaris mendidih. Telepon genggam itu ia abaikan, tak peduli akan bisingnya suara di seberang sana.

Dalam kekosongannya, ia mendesah pelan.

"Aku benar-benar lelah."

—andai saja ia tak melakukan kesalahan besar itu.

**Rainbow**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Danball Senki W © Level 5**

**Feat: Based on RP, sort of angsty, prompted yet continued drabbles, feeless, and what else? It's Jin!Galau mode.**

**Happy reading... (Well, I meant it)**

**Red - Afirmation**

Kedua mata Jin menatap lurus pada sepasang cokelat monokromatis itu. Jemarinya merangkak untuk menyentuh jari-jari lain milik pemuda itu—pemuda yang ia cintai. Yamano Ban, nama pemuda itu. Orang yang menyelamatkannya dari belenggu kegelapan, menunjukkan padanya akan betapa hangatnya cahaya mentari yang selama ini ia hindari.

Sekali lagi, mata _ruby_ Jin berkilat penuh afirmasi, menyimpan tekad yang begitu kuat untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya. Genggaman renggang pada jemari itu sedikit mengerat ketika Jin menelan ludahnya, bersiap untuk mengatakan kalimat klimaksnya.

"Ban-kun, aku menyukaimu, aku menyayangimu—"

"—dan aku mencintaimu."

Meledak sudah. Untaian kata itu terlanjur terucap, dan bukan kata-kata yang cukup bagus menurut Jin secara pribadi. Namun sudah cukup. Semburat merah yang kemudian menghiasi wajah Ban sudah menandakan bahwa itu cukup baginya. Karena tangan mungil yang membalas genggaman tangannya itu sudah merupakan pertanda yang cukup.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Itulah janji kedua yang ia buat. Kali ini karena termakan oleh afirmasi.

**Orange - Happiness**

Hari-hari yang ia lewati bersama Ban selalu penuh warna. Beberapa hal kadang bisa begitu menyulitkan, namun ternyata mereka sangat sederhana. Tawa dan tangis Ban adalah sebuah hal yang simpel sekaligus rumit bagi Jin. Kadang begitu mudah ditebak, tapi di satu sisi bisa menjebak. Namun baginya, itulah makna kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Jin, kemarilah!"

Ketika ia bersama Ban, Jin menemukan beribu keajaiban dunia yang selama ini tersembunyi dari kedua matanya. Tiap kali kian bertambah seiring dengan senyuman yang diberikan Ban padanya.

Oleh karena itu, Jin tidak akan pernah beranjak dari sisi Ban. Karena ia ingin terus melihat berbagai sisi dari orang yang ia cintai itu.

"Jin-kun..."

Meski sebenarnya ada satu hal yang tak boleh ia tinggalkan.

**Yellow - Promise**

Selama ini ia tak pernah mengatakannya, tapi Jin memiliki sebuah janji lain. Janji pertama yang sama pentingnya dengan janji yang ia emban saat ini. Sama, janji untuk melindungi seseorang. Hanya saja janji itu ia ucapkan saat usianya masih kecil.

Kala itu, ia baru saja mendapatkan teman pertamanya. Dan sejenak kemudian ia dipaksa untuk mendengar tangisan dan jeritan pilu dari seorang bocah kecil yang kehilangan kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

Anak itu sama dengannya, pikir Jin. Terabaikan oleh orang-orang dan tertinggal dalam kesendirian. Terbuang oleh waktu dan terkurung oleh dinding sempit gelap yang dibuat oleh hatinya sendiri. Sebenarnya, mereka berdua sangat mirip.

Oleh karena itu Jin kecil menjanjikan sesuatu padanya.

"Nee... jangan menangis. Aku akan selalu menemanimu dan melindungimu, jadi kau tidak akan pernah sendirian lagi." Tangan mungil itu ia ulurkan, menggapai sosok yang merengkuh tubuhnya dalam tangis sepi itu.

Kepala dengan helai raven itu terangkat, mata onyx yang nyaris kosong itu menatap pada Jin. Tanpa arti, tapi penuh harap.

"Benarkah...?"

"Aku janji."

Itu adalah saat di mana Jin memulai satu dari kesalahan terbesarnya.

**Green - Bounds**

Kemudian, di sinilah Jin hidup. Diiringi oleh langkah teman-teman dan orang yang ia sayangi. Rupanya hidupnya jauh lebih terasa ramai bila dibandingkan dengan yang dulu. Di jari manisnya tersemat ikatan yang ia buat dengan Ban, orang yang ia cintai. Dan di kelingkingnya terbungkus oleh janji yang ia berikan untuk Yuuya, sahabat pertamanya.

Karena ia merasa bahwa keduanya ialah hal yang tak bisa dibangingkan—dan sama-sama penting, maka Jin berusaha untuk menggenggam erat kedua janjinya. Karena ia bepikir bahwa itu bukanlah masalah selama ia berlaku adil dan membagi kasih sayang pada keduanya secara rata. Asalkan dua orang itu tersenyum, apapun akan ia lakukan.

Meski tanpa ia sadari, sebenarnya dua ikatan yang (ia pikir) imbang itu mulai merusak jiwanya dari dalam sana.

**Blue - Betrayal**

Kemudian pada titik klimaks kedua itu, segalanya terpecah. Cinta, persahabatan, keduanya.

Hari itu, hari di mana Yuuya mengatakan kebenaran yang selama ini dibawa sendiri dalam hati pemuda itu, tepat di hadapan Jin. Membuat perfeksi sang pemuda bermata _ruby_ atas 'ikatan' itu runtuh seketika. Satu janji telah hancur.

Kemudin pengakuan itu terdengar olah telinga Ban, mengobarkan kecemburuan dan suspeksinya atas perasaan Jin. Ia meneriakkan kemarahannya, begitu menggelegar hingga ikatan rapuh itu hancur tercabik karenanya. Satu janji lagi telah hancur.

Dengan mudahnya, ikatan yang selalu ia lindungi itu terpecah.

Jin tak menyangka, bahwa dua sosok itu kini melebur menjadi sekelebat bayangan yang menghilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan Jin sebagai seorang pengkhianat yang telah dikhianati takdir.

Bagitu pun ia masih tak percaya bahwa apa yang selama ini ia lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

**Violet - Determination**

Kritis. Keegoisan Jin dan persistensinya membuat orang-orang yang ia sayangi terluka. Terluka dalam tahap ekstrim.

Ia hanya terdiam dalam bisu, berdiri tanpa alasan di depan pintu ruang UGD dengan tetesan darah yang mengalir dari tangan kirinya. Sakit—tidak, ia bahkan sampai melupakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya karena begitu sesak dadanya tertekan.

Kali ini, ia dipaksa untuk mengakui bahwa caranya untuk melindungi itu sama sekali salah besar.

Ia merasa terpuruk, namun kakinya tak kunjung lunglai jua. Itu semua karena ia menyadari bahwa masih ada hal-hal yang harus ia luruskan, harus ia selesaikan. Kini Jin menyadari bahwa mustahil baginya untuk menepati dua janji itu. Dulu ia mengira bisa, tapi tidak ketika ia tahu bahwa keduanya tidak berjalan beriringan. Dua janji itu sangatlah bertentangan. Harus ada salah satu benang yang ia putus agar segalanya kembali stabil.

Ia harus menghentikan semua ini.

**Purple – Lost**

Ia menyerah.

Karena ia tak tega, tak sanggup untuk memutus ikatan itu. Karena bila ia memutuskannya, akan ada hati yang terlampau sakit. Karena yang sesungguhnya ia inginkan adalah kebahagiaan semua pihak.

Sekali lagi, Jin dipaksa untuk menyadari bahwa semua ini memanglah salahnya.

Maka kali ini ia menyerah. Membenamkan tubuhnya pada dinding ruangan, terpuruk dalam kesendirian, membiarkan luka-luka fisik itu menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Paling tidak, ini sebagai kontribusi karena telah membuat mereka terluka.

Karena Jin tak tahu hal apa lagi yang harus ia usahakan. Karena apapun yang ia lakukan, ini semua akan berujung pada kehancuran. Serba salah, ya, itulah ia saat ini.

Mungkin sebaiknya dirinya sajalah yang menghilang dari dunia ini.

Jin menutup matanya, membiarkan pikirannya menghilang tertelan oleh tumpukan lelah yang bersarang pada jiwanya. Kali ini saja, biarkan ia mengeluhkan tentang kisah yang menebar luka ini.

"...Maafkan aku..."

Setetes air mata jatuh, menggantikan wujud dari rasa sakit luar biasa yang selama ini ia tanggung.

**White – Wish**

Ia benar-benar mengharapkan hari di mana mereka semua bisa tersnyum bersama tanpa teringat akan beban dan penderitaan akan cekikan dari belenggu ikatan itu.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Woh! Uwoh! /plak! Oke, saia bikin (lagi) fic Danball Senki! Gak tahu ah, fndomnya belum ada dan dengan mirisnya saya masukin ke misc game karena ngebet pingin publish. Ih, ffn baik banget sih. Masa saya nyari 'Danball Senki Fanfiction Archive' di google, gak ada hasil relevan yang datang dari ffn? ^^ Welll, saya nggak marah kok. Nggak lah, ngapain juga marah. Orang yang saya laukan Cuma kirim email dua kali ke support ffn buat dimintai fandom sambil nggarap 4 (eh, 6) fic DanSen untuk terus menunggu. Ficnya numpuk, saya suntuk, ya endingnya saya publish aja. Daripada karatan. Yeah, tapi makasih banget lho ya ffn, sekarang saya jadi hilang semangat untuk nulis di fandom perantauan 1 gegara kecewe nungguin fandom Danball Senki. Ga pa pa deh. Beneran, ga pa pa kok~

(yang merasa kalau di sini saya jadi sarkastik, jangan dipikir. Saya nggak marah kok, beneran~ /?)

Ah, untuk isinya sendiri sebenarnya ini beda banyak sama RP saya. Mana dialog pentingnya ga saya masukin semua.

Ah, endingnya saya tetep minta dukungan buat RnR. Siapa tahu ada yang mau nemenin saya nyampah bikin fic DanSen di misc game ini, biar suatu saat nanti ffn berbaik hati mau bikinin folder buat ini fandom. ;_;

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
